


In The Jaguar

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 1991, Car Sex, F/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: "Bobby! We're in a car park!" She sounded scandalised but before Bob could even start to tell her she didn't have to take it off if she wasn't comfortable, she was tugging it over her head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I should probably wait longer to keep posting more fics for this series I just can't stop!  
> Took me an hour to realise this didn't have a summary whoops

**Thursday, 30th of May 1991**

_Fuck_. It felt like forever had passed since Bob had seen Alicia, had touched her and kissed her and fucked her. It had been forever since he'd fucked her, made love to her. Between his hockey schedule and Jack, who had just discovered the art of crawling (a tiny bit late but hey not everyone can be talented on solid ground), they'd had barely any time together at all, barely enough time to exchange any "I love you's" never mind any sex. 

But the season, the play offs that they, the Penguins, won, was over for the next three months and while Bob loved hockey infinitely, he loved his family infinitely more and he missed them so much, and he pretty much had them to himself for the next 90 days.

Starting with the Penguins meal that was arranged for 3 days after the playoffs before everyone left for their own countries. Alicia and Bob had left Jack with the kids of a couple of his teammates' and their babysitter for the entire night, they were just trying to find the perfect opportunity to sneak out. Bob especially, who couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife, her long golden hair falling in waves over her shoulders, and dressed in a skin tight baby blue dress that finished just below her knees, the straps super thin and her boobs, that had grown considerably a lot since getting pregnant and breast feeding, were packed tightly in to them. She looked fucking mouthwatering and Bob spent the whole 2 and half hours enduring the meal half hard and trying to talk himself into not getting any harder while in a room with his entire team, his managers and all of their partners. 

Their opportunity to leave finally came after about what felt like 7 years had passed, when one of the left wingers, Dexter and his partner left saying they had to relieve their babysitter. No one wanted to be the first to leave unless they really had to and thanks to the hockey players and their babysitter gods Hailes had to leave first. 

Alicia and Bob were quick to follow because "Alicia has an early meeting tomorrow." Which was half true anyhow considering her parents were flying in and Bob's dear mother in law would no doubt have something about her stay at home parenting choices to criticise. Alicia had made sure she arranged for her mum to visit while Bob was at home because she was generous like that. 

Bob honestly tried not to look like a man on a mission as he whisked Alicia away, his hand squeezing her waist, but he was pretty sure he failed. He didn't care, however. He was sort of incredibly horny and with the way Alicia was rushing just as much as he was, he wasn't the only one. 

They didn't slow down until they reached their Jaguar, until he grabbed Alicia's waist and pushed her up against the car. She gasped but it was barely a second before she'd wrapped her arms tight around his neck and had her lips on his.

It was better than hoisting the Stanley Cup above his head in front of thousands of fans. The taste of her (which was just Alicia, he couldn't explain it), the smell of her (Alicia with a hint of roses, as well as baby lotion) and the feel of her, the body that had chunked up just a little since giving birth to a big baby but that Bob couldn't love more, pressed up against him, his hands smoothing down the curves she'd always had and her soft skin. It was heaven and he couldn't believe he'd actually survived so long without it. 

"Merde I missed you so much," Bob breathed into her neck, winding his arms around her waist tight and holding on to her, taking a breath.

"I missed you so much too Bobby," she whispered back into his ear, one hand low on his back under his blazer and the other stroking through his hair, making him shudder.   
   
They stood for about 30 seconds just holding each other before Bob decided he could no longer ignore the throbbing in his trousers. 

At the same time as he lifted his lips right back where they belonged on Alicia's he grabbed his keys and reached behind her to unlock the door before pulling it open and pushing her in. 

She huffed as she fell back into the space that  was probably far too fucking small but that she fit in anyway, and grinned up at him devilishly as he very awkwardly squeezed between her legs after she hefts the bottom of her dress up. 

"Please take it off," he whispered, after pulling the door shut with some difficulty. This probably wasn't enough to take the trophy for most disastrous sex, but would fall not far behind the time they experimented with handcuffs and somehow lost the key in their own bedroom. They never found it. Bob had to hide the marks around his wrists for quite a while.

"Bobby! We're in a car park!" She sounded scandalised but before Bob could even start to tell her she didn't have to take it off if she wasn't comfortable, she was tugging it over her head and...   
   
Fuck. The strapless bra she had on came off with it the tight dress and merde she wasn't wearing any knickers at all and she was just laid in their car completely fucking naked, her legs wide open and around his own, a shy smile on her face as if she was expecting Bob to not find her the most beautiful human on earth since having a baby, with a tiny bit of chub and a few stretch marks. But god he found her more beautiful every day.

He said as much as he lowered himself over her, after he'd pushed his blazer off and Alicia had helped herself to pulling his tie off and unfastening his shirt buttons. 

"I love you," she breathed, pushing her hands under his shirt and stroking his hot bare skin.

"Je t'aime," he whispered before finally dropping his lips to her's once again, threading his fingers in the hair that was falling all over the seat.

Alicia wrapped her long legs around his and hooked her ankles, lifting her hips so Bob's crotch rubbed her's. He groaned, dropping his head to her neck. She did it again and again and again and Bob couldn't deal with it for much longer, he wanted to be inside her.

Pulling away he reached for his belt buckle, and tried his hardest to unfasten it quickly but Alicia beat him to it with a grin, reaching for the zip too. 

"What would I do without you, eh?" He grinned back, pulling his dick out his briefs.

"Live a lonely sexless life I'm sure," she winked before pulling him back down and kissing him as he arranged his dick near her hole.

"I don't have a condom, I'll pull out." He muttered, and Alicia, in response, pushed her crotch up, giving him permission to fuck her anyway. Neither of them mentioned that pulling out probably wasn't the best method of contraception but he was sure Alicia cared as little as he did.

Groaning as he did, he pushed in and god he had to still his hips as soon as he bottomed out because she was so hot and tight and it had been so long, he'd have only managed one thrust before it was over, and while it never took long for him to make Alicia come he was sure she wouldn't appreciate one thrust. 

"Okay," he breathed after about 30 seconds, and moved his hips. They both moaned, and Bob moved faster, his hands holding Alicia's thighs tight as he rocked. He was on his knees and must have managed to bang his head approximately 200 times but it wasn't nearly a turn off as he watched Alicia's face contort, her hands holding  her own boobs. 

It only took a further fiveish minutes of stopping and starting his thrusts before he could feel his balls tighten considerably and Alicia tight around him and fuck he wanted Alicia to come before him but he wasn't sure he was -

"Bobby!"' Alicia cried out suddenly, her hands pulling her hair, her back arching and her hole clenching tight around him and fuck fuck fuck she was so tight, think of your teammates naked, don't come while you're in her.

Bob was torn between watching her and clenching his eyes shut tight. He couldn't not watch though as she shuddered and panted and he had to grip the base of his dick hard and the second Alicia's body had relaxed, he pulled out and stroked himself two times before jerking and splashing her stomach with a loud groan. 

With a huff he dropped into her, once again breathing hard into her sweaty rose smelling neck. They were panting a lot and it took a longer time than the sex itself to recover, holding on to each other while they did so.

"I love you," she said almost inaudibly into his ear as her fingers stroked his sides. Hearing those three words made him so happy every single time she said them. He'd never ever get sick of them.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime," he said pack, finally having enough energy to reach for his discarded tie.

They were more than likely going to be achy tomorrow, but Bob was more than happy to feel true ache of fucking his wife in a car for the whole day. He didn't have practice anyway.

As soon as Bob had wiped the cum off her belly and Alicia's dress had been manoeuvred on (back to front) she grinned and said, "now take me home and we can go again. In our bed."

Bob couldn't move faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is claycro come follow me and give me suggestions on the next Bob and Alicia fics to write (can be apart of this series or not) xx


End file.
